a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light combination device.
b. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 3, multiple light-emitting diodes are used as light sources. A red light-emitting diode (LED) 102R, a green LED 102G, and a blue LED 102B scattering in an illumination system 100 are respectively disposed on a first heat-dissipating element 104, a second heat-dissipating element 106, and a third heat-dissipating element 108. An emitting light beam of the red LED 102R passes through a dichroic mirror 112 and a dichroic mirror 114 in succession and then enters a light integration rod 116. The emitting light beam of the green LED 102G is reflected by the dichroic mirror 112, passes through the dichroic mirror 114, and then enters the light integration rod 116. The emitting light beam of the blue LED 102B is reflected by the dichroic mirror 114 and then enters the light integration rod 116. Though the above optical configuration may achieve the effect of mixing different light beams having their respective colors, it fails to mix light beams having an identical color but from multiple light sources differently positioned in space.
Referring to FIG. 4, Taiwan patent publication no. 200819785 discloses a light-consolidating device 200 that includes a reflective lamp cover 202, a lamp 204, a lamp 206, a light-condensing lamp cover 208 corresponding to the lamp 204, and a light-condensing lamp cover 212 corresponding to the lamp 206. The light-condensing lamp cover 208 and the light-condensing lamp cover 212 respectively guide emitting light beams of the lamp 204 and the lamp 206 to a focus 214 of the reflective lamp cover 202, and the reflective lamp cover 202 reflects incoming light beams focused on the focus 214 to allow the incoming light beams to propagate in an identical direction. Further, Taiwan patent no. M317024 discloses a backlight lamp using an arc reflector or a parabolic reflector to consolidate light beams. Also, US patent publication no. 20090190347 discloses a flooding light using a parabolic reflector to consolidate light beams. However, these designs merely disclose the way of combining light beams from multiple typical lamps but not the way of combining light beams propagating in a dichroic optic of an optical projection system.